November 15, 2010 Monday Night RAW
The November 15, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 15, 2010 at the Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. This is a 3-hour special "old school" show. Legends who appeared on the show include "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Dusty Rhodes, Slick, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Iron Sheik, Arn Anderson, Irwin R. Schyster, Gerry Briscoe, Tatanka, Ron Simmons, Tito Santana, Chavo Classic. Rowdy Roddy Piper had John Cena & WWE Champion Randy Orton on the Piper’s Pit. Episode Summary Mark Henry vs Dolph Ziggler Prior to his match against Mark Henry, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler compared himself and his lady friend, Vickie Guerrero, to another Intercontinental couple, "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Although the comparison seemed about as believable as Ziggler's hair color, the bottle blond did back up his boasts. He managed to win the interpromotional match by locking in a sleeper hold on The World's Strongest Man. Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov vs The Usos The borscht will burst and the risotto runneth over! Vladimir Kozlov & Santino Marella are sure to celebrate after becoming the No. 1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Titles by defeating The Usos. Not even the encouragement of Tamina and her father, WWE Hall of Famer "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka, could propel Jimmy & Jey over their worldly opponents, who must face champions and Nexus disciples Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater. The pair's celebration, though, would have to wait. In the wake of their victory, an irate Sheamus charged the ring and unleashed fury. As he trained his ire on Santino, who had handed him an embarrassing upset weeks earlier, John Morrison entered and nailed him. Santino's defender then revealed his motivation: He wasn't about to let the Irishman get away with his bullying bull. Later, The Celtic Warrior attacked The Shaman of Sexy in the locker room area and a match between the two was arranged for Survivor Series. Mae Young vs LayCool Respect your elders … or else! With WWE's "original Diva," Mae Young, soaking up the well-deserved respect of the crowd, self-proclaimed "Co-Divas Champions" Michelle McCool & Layla couldn't help themselves. WWE's Mean Girls came out and quickly began ripping on the pioneering Young, who, in turn, challenged Lay-Cool to a No Disqualification Match. McCool & Layla eagerly accepted, but then a host of Raw Divas intervened and crushed Lay-Cool, allowing Young to pin Layla for the win. Daniel Bryan vs Jack Swagger Awash in a sea of red, white & blue, United States Champion Daniel Bryan took on the challenge of "The All-American American," Jack Swagger. With "Good ol' J.R." Jim Ross acting as special guest commentator, the U.S. Champion proved his colors don't run by defeating Swagger in an interpromotional clash. After the victory, however, Bryan would not have time to celebrate. Instead, Ted DiBiase bolted in and leveled the U.S. Champion before holding the U.S. Title overhead after earlier rejecting The Million Dollar Title from his father, who had retrieved it from Aksana. His statement made, The "Fortunate Son" then strolled off with his lady friend Maryse on his arm. Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated "Sexual Chocolate" Mark Henry * Tag Team Match: Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov defeated The Uso Brothers (Jimmy & Jay Uso) (w/ Tamina & Jimmy Snuka) * Singles Match: Wade Barrett defeated R-Truth (w/ Eve Torres) * 2-1 handicap no DQ match: Mae Young defeated Michelle McCool & Layla Media Category:2010 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Mae Young Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Gail Kim Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Aksana Category:Maryse Category:Kelly Kelly Category:WWE television episodes